1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical jack, and more particularly to an electrical jack for insertion of an audio plug.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical jack for mating with an audio plug usually includes an insulative housing, a plurality of electrical contacts, and a grounding contact. The insulative housing defines a receiving space for receiving an audio plug and a plurality of channels for receiving the electrical and grounding contacts. The electrical contacts and grounding contact includes solder tails for mounting to a motherboard. When the audio plug inserts into the electrical jack, the electrical contacts and grounding contact are pushed outward to make electrical connection therebetween. When the plug is withdrawn, the contacts return to its original position. It is noted that above-mentioned performance requires that the contacts have excellent resiliency. However, this results in the contacts being difficult to provide sufficient contact force on the plug. In addition, it is conventional to mount a metallic shell to an electrical connector to get better shield. But in the application of mobile phone or other electrical consumer product, the electrical jack with shell occupies more room and complicates the structure thereof.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the problems mentioned above.